


Boutquets

by simonsrosebud



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Bouquet - Freeform, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown 2018, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, basilton grimm-pitch - Freeform, carry on, coc2018, flower shop, penelope bunce - Freeform, sign langauge, tyrannous basilton grimm-pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsrosebud/pseuds/simonsrosebud
Summary: Simon doesn’t normally get caught by others when using sign language with Penny, but the boy at the flower shop is one of the first.





	Boutquets

**_SIMON_ **

Had I never had a deaf girl with an interpreter in one of my classes in high school, then I’d never been interested in learning sign language. Having a sign language minor in Uni can definitely come in handy with my major. Or at least I hope it does. It’s a fascinating thing.

Not to mention it comes in handy when I need to freak out to Penny without people knowing what I’m saying. She did a semester class on sign language. I also taught her quite a bit.

So, when we walk into a flower shop of all places (Penny needs a grand bouquet for her mum tonight) it’s pretty hard not to notice the guy sitting at the counter with his chin propped up in his hand.

He looks up when the bell above the door signals our arrival. Holy shit.

“What can I get for you?” He sounds bored out of his mind, and he doesn’t look any more entertained.

Penny perks up. “I need a big pretty bouquet for my mum. Something grand but also modest.”

They’re just flowers. I can’t help but think it. I think he may as well because his eyes flick to me and he quirks an eyebrow before pushing himself off his chair.

I turn to Penny when he spins around to grab stuff from the counter behind him. “ _ He is hot _ .” I sign to her, eyes wide and cheeks hot. He’s probably the hottest person I’ve ever seen. I don’t even care if he’s straight.

Penny smiles and bites her bottom lip. She leans in to whisper to me. “You should ask him out.” 

My face falls. “I can’t do that.” I whisper. She shrugs.

The boy turns back around. He walks back towards us with such grace and confidence that it makes me feel like I’m suffocating. “Do you have a color scheme in mind?”

His  _ voice _ even sounds posh. There’s no way someone like him would stoop down to my level, but hell I’d be like a giddy schoolgirl if he did.

“Um, like oranges and yellows and pinks and the like.”

He nods, scribbles some things down, and then leans back and peers down the shop where Penny and I can’t see. “Fiona!”

A few seconds go by before a woman, that frankly looks just like him, comes stumbling out. She doesn’t seem all chipperr like I imagined a flower shop owner to be. She takes the notepad from the boy and nods. “Sick one.” And off she goes into the back of the shop.

“She’ll be putting that together for you. Feel free to take a seat.” He nods towards the few chairs. I’m too jittery to sit.

I nudge Penny again.

**_BAZ_ **

I don’t think he realizes that I can understand all the little things he’s signing to his friend. They’re all just short sentences, not too hard to figure him out. Plus, I took it as my required one year of a language. I already knew enough spoken languages.

I also don’t think he  _ wants _ me to know that he’s currently calling me the most beautiful guy ever, but I’ll accept it regardless.

Fiona comes out with the bouquet in no time. She rings up the girl while her friend stands with his head down.

I clear my throat. He looks up alarmedly. He’s a mess, honestly. Can’t keep still for the life of him. I’ve seen him around on campus, even. It’s no better there either. I don’t think he’s ever seen me, though. I raise one eyebrow and bring my hands out of my pockets. “ _ I think you’re beautiful, too. _ ”


End file.
